


Spread Thin

by mrgoldsdearie, TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: The Kinky Sexcapades of Edward Cobblepot-Nygma [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Bisexual Oswald Cobblepot, Canon Autistic Character, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Fem!Oswald, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, Rimming, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Ed has a bad day at work and is feeling overwhelmed. He needs his wife and husband to help him relax but doesn't like asking for help. Lucky for him his spouses know how to read him like a book and know exactly what to do to make him feel better.





	Spread Thin

Edward Nygma enters the Van Dahl mansion and throws his coat into the closet. It’s been another long day and he’s stressed out from working in the office. He loves Oswald, but being his chief of staff can be draining at times. Especially from his co-workers who think he only got the position by marrying the mayor. So what if he fucking did?

If Ed spent one more millisecond in that office, Zsasz would be cleaning up the stains of ruby red he would have left behind.

He stands by the closet and lets out a deep breath, reminding himself that he’s finally home to relax. He shuffles his feet slowly down the narrow hall and bypasses the living room where he can see Ostara out of the corner of his eye, curled on the couch in front of the fireplace engrossed in one of her favorite books.

He turns back and peeks in on her, making sure that she doesn't see or hear him. She's so beautiful, peacefully reading in front of the flicker of fire. He wants to join her. He needs to join her to melt away the tension of the day, but first, he has to make himself more comfortable - more free, so to speak.

He makes his way upstairs to their bedroom and tears his suit jacket and tie off. God, he feels better already. He loves his suits, especially because Oswald made them just for him. His husband put his heart into the suits he made and Edward adores every stitch he put into them, but right now they were stifling. He unbuttons his dress shirt and lets it flutter to the floor then undoes his belt and the button on his pants, letting them slump to the floor with a thunk.

Now standing in only his underwear, Edward feels a million times better than he did moments ago and he knows just the thing to make him feel even more fantastic. He throws open the French doors of their closet and rifles through his wife’s dresses. She doesn’t mind him occasionally wearing her clothes, though there are some that are off limits.

Oswald and Ostara both offered to take Edward shopping for his own dresses and Oswald even wanted to tailor him a few. He’s agreed to let Oswald make him the dresses, but he’s still a little embarrassed about the idea of lingerie shopping with his wife for himself. It's not that he doesn’t take Ossie lingerie shopping, he just feels a little odd about going for himself.

He shakes those thoughts out of his mind and puts on the shimmering sea green cocktail dress. It brings out his wife’s eyes amazingly and the color fits both their complexions. The short length also highlights his long smooth legs which Oswald loves to shave.

Standing in front of the mirror of the vanity, Edward contemplates putting on makeup. He's never been the best at doing his own makeup but loved the way he feels after doing it himself. He doesn't have time to meddle around with lipstick and eyeliner right now. He really just wants to get pretty for himself and to show his wife how good he feels. He adores hearing both of his spouses telling him that he’s a natural beauty.

He forgoes high heels as well. He loves the height and the way they make his calf muscles look, but because it’s his house he’ll run around barefoot if he fucking feels like it. Just like if he wanted to kick his shoes off in his office at City Hall he would, and it would be nobody’s goddamn business.

After taking another deep breath to calm himself and refrains from making a mental list of the people he wants to kill, Ed makes his way downstairs in his glittery, tight, dress.

He arrives at the living room, leans on the doorframe, and pulls the dress down from where is had started riding up his package. Adjusting it so that it lays perfectly across his curves, mainly his ass and hips.

“Honey, I’m home,” he says in a smoky voice and places his right hand on his hip.

Ostara peeks from over her book and snorts. Edward is breathtakingly stunning. “You couldn't have said anything more cheesy.”

She eyed him up and down, drawn in by Ed in the cocktail dress. It’s a backless dress that Ed had to tie the halter top of almost suffocatingly tight to keep it from falling down. His wife is very well endowed.

“But you are a pretty little thing,” she goes on to say. “You didn't have to get all dolled up just to see little ol’ me,” Ostara teases.

“A man has to look his best for his wife and himself.”

She smiles, biting her bottom lip as she beckons him closer. “That's very true, my love.”

Edward pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and joins her at the couch. He stands before her and strokes his hands through her short charcoal hair, as she grazes her hand down the sequenced pattern of his dress.

Though he doesn't fill the dress the same way she does, Ostara still thinks he wears it better than herself. “Now, tell me the real reason why you raided my closet.”

“It’s been a long day and I needed to unwind.”

She stops her hands at his skinny waist and guides Ed onto the couch so that he’s sitting next to her. He rests his head on her shoulder, face tilted into her neck and peppers kisses across the pale flesh.

She's pretty sure this isn't going to be a night of only cuddling. Ed's muscles are tensed against her and she can practically hear his mind whirring with thoughts of revenge against whoever vexed him at work. She smirks when she feels his hand drift from his side and slide across her stomach down to her crotch.

“Eddie?” Her voice is light and teasing as his fingers drift lower to rub at her upper thighs.

“Hmmmm?”

“Normally you wine and dine before delving into a woman's panties.”

“Well, I'm technically not in your panties.” He lifts his head from her neck. “Yet,” he adds and buries himself back into her warm crevice. “Plus,” he murmurs against her flesh. “You're not complaining.” That's very true. His hand remains to caress her upper thigh while she enjoys every passing moment.

Turning her head to him, she presses a kiss to Ed's temple, thighs sliding farther open to allow him more room. “I would never complain about you touching me when I want you to,” she purrs and lays her hand on his thigh and slowly slides it under his dress. “As long as you allow me the same.”

“You already know I do.” Ed’s fingers move up and rub circles over her center. “Is touching you here one of the places you want me to?”

The pressure through her thin question mark pajama shorts is divine and tingles through her entire body. Her hips start to circle in time with the rhythm of his fingers. “Have I told you that I loved you today.” She traces her finger under the lining of his underwear. She thinks that’s lace under her fingertips but doesn’t focus on that for long, as the sensation of Ed’s talented fingers teasing her over her shorts briefly overwhelms her.

Ed shifts closer to her on the couch. “Yes,” he answers and starts to suck dark bruises into her neck.

“Good, because it's true.” She feels like he's trying to devour her whole, teeth, and tongues scraping along her neck roughly. A particularly sharp bite has her crying out, hips bucking against the palm now cupped around her warm center. “Squeeze me, Eddie,” she whispers. “Squeeze my pussy.” She feels him smirk against her neck as his hand closes around her. “Ah….”, she moans softly, arching her back.  

Edward drags his lips further up to the sensitive spot under her ear. Ostara presses her head back against the couch, slumping down to further spread her legs and expose herself to Ed's touch.

Changing their position, Edward drapes his long leg over her and straddles her lap. He then takes both of her hands and lays them on his chest, slowly dragging them down his body. “Do you really think I'm pretty?”, he asks.

With that question, the pieces start falling into place for Ostara. Ed’s feeling overwhelmed again and doesn’t want to ask for help. She smiles softly, feeling her heart swell with affection.

“You're gorgeous, Edward.” Her right-hand brushes over the large bulge peeking through the glittery dress. “You're prettier than I am in this dress.”

“Is that the truth?”

“I'd never lie.” She cups the back of his head and draws him into her lips for a tender kiss.

Kissing the only woman he loves, Edward's right-hand ghost down her body to the waistband of her shorts and he doesn't waste time to dip under the elastic hem, seeking out the damp warmth between her voluptuously thick thighs.

He breaks off their connection and arches a brow. “No underwear?” He smirks wickedly. “Darling, it's hard to get into panties if you don't have them on, but it does make it easier to do this,” Ed rasps into her ear, taking the lobe between her teeth as his middle and pointer finger slide into her dripping entrance.

Ostara slumps down, sliding his fingers in further and moaning as he brushes lightly against her g-spot. She bites her bottom lip again and her head falls back in bliss.

As much as Ostara is enjoying this, her husband is still tense from the day. He may try to pass off wearing the dress as enough to satisfy his needs, but she knows better. She and Oswald know exactly what to do when Edward refuses to let things go.

Her hand grips his wrist, stilling the motion of his hand down her pants. She lifts her head and gazes into the most beautiful brown eyes she's ever known. “Kneel on the floor, husband,” she speaks softly.  

Ed's eyes widen and his pupils expand, dark chocolate being swallowed by a black abyss. He obediently pulls his hand from her shorts and dips his fingers between his lips, tasting her luscious nectar. “Mmm….” He removes his fingers as he slides down from her lap to the floor.

On his knees in front of her, he waits patiently for her next command.

Ostara smiles and lifts her hand to stroke his cheek. “Very pretty boy,” she says.

Ed knows this routine of submission and allowing his spouses take care of him any way they choose. Control is something Ed hates giving up, especially after not having control over himself and who he was for so long.

Ed leans into the touch and closes his eyes, soaking up the affection. “I am a pretty boy,” he whispers.

He knows he needs this, a safe place to lose himself without judgment. He knows the people he trusts with his life will take care of him and satisfy even his darkest desires. Despite that, Edward still never openly asks for it, Oswald and Ostara have gotten better at reading the signals for what he wants and needs to feel like whole man again.

Right now, they aren't quite to the point of needing Ostara to take complete control, but Ed will benefit from a little firm guidance.

“Who do you belong to, Ed?”, she asks, gently pressing her bare foot on the bulge sticking out of the dress.

“Ughn,” he grunts and hoods his eyes up at her. “You…. You and Oswald. I'll always be yours,” his voice is tight. Though her foot is massaging his balls, he is still warring with his whirling thoughts. He needs to let go of his desire to remain in control and allow his wife to take the wheel.

Ed knows where this is going. He's been on edge and tensed for a couple of days, but today had been the breaking point. He feels stretched thin with the obsession to keep himself and his environment under his control. He has a strict mental routine and people at the office often throw his daily pattern and a mental list of responses and social cues off.  He’s never been good with socializing for long. There are too many variables, too many ways the conversation can go wrong. After all, if he’d learned anything as a child it was that one way or another he’d find a way to mess something up.

It’s why he so desperately wants to please his spouses. The thought of disappointing them in some way makes him feel physically sick. It’s too much to handle. His thoughts are going by so quickly he feels like he’s being swept away. It’s why he needs this, needs to let someone else have control of the situation so his turbulent mind can settle and he can fully relax. The problem is actually handing over control to someone else, even though he’d trust his loves with his life.

Ostara plants her hand under his chin and raises his head up to meet her gaze. She then grips a fist in his brunette curls.

The sharp sting of his hair being pulled yanks him out of his mildly panicked thoughts.

“Who do you serve?” If she’s going to get Ed to relax she needs to get him in a submissive headspace. At first, she and Oswald felt guilty using Ed’s deep-rooted desire to please others for fear of rejection against him, but it was for the greater good. If they could get Ed focused on them and making them happy he’d be less worried about himself and more open to taking orders from them and therefore letting them have control of the situation.

“You and Oswald,” he answers.

Her grip on his hair loosens and she runs her fingers through the soft tresses. She likes it better when it curly like this, free from the product he slicks through it every day.

“That's right, my love. You enjoy serving us. Pleasuring us.” She wiggles her toes on his hardening bulge. “You get off on making us feel good, don't you?” She added a little more pressure down against him and he writhed with pleasure. “We always take care of you in return, don't we sweetie?

She keeps her hand under his chin, forcing him to keep looking up at her. He presses his hips forward so her foot is pressed harder against his bulge.

“Uhgn,” he grunts with pleasure and pain. His body lightly quakes with the feeling. “Yes, you do,” he finally answers.

“We love seeing you happy and relaxed and thoroughly fucked.” She twists her foot into his crotch.

“Ah! Ah!” Edward tries not to lose control over himself. He wants to jump up and fuck her on the couch right now, but he has to wait. Staying calm is part of the game. Instead, Edward leans forward and kisses her knee.

His hips twitched slightly under her foot as memories of countless nights spent with his lovers pleasuring him clouds his mind, forcing out the thoughts of his day. He really does get off on making them feel just as good as they make him feel. Even nights when his loves aren’t in the mood for sex, yet are still willing to make him float out of his body and into the clouds of nirvana are unbelievably amazing.

He’d do anything his lovers asked of him and knows they would do the same and that thought makes a warm bubble in his head, hazing out his other thoughts and loosening his grip on his need to be in control.

Ostara removes her foot, releasing him from the euphoric bliss. “I bet you think I'm going to make you eat me out, submerge your face between my smooth, thick, thighs and taste something sweet.”

Ed whimpers, the sound strained as he fights to keep what little shred of self-control he has left.

Ostara smirks at his defiance, it won't last long. “It's very tempting to let you have what you so clearly want. I know how much you love to eat pussy, but I've always thought you had a perfect mouth for sucking cock. and mine's just upstairs right now.” She lays her foot back on his lap. “Instead of going up to get it, however, you're going to rub my feet and maybe I'll give you something to look at while you're doing it.”

Ed nods his head and moves to grip her ankle but his wife quickly moves it away.

“I didn't hear you, Eddie.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ostara moves her foot back into her husband's reach and watches him take her dainty ankle in his grip. His touch is gentle as his long fingers curl around the bone and start rubbing. Ostara reclines back and scoots her hips to the edge of the couch.

When Ed lifts his head his gaze travels a straight line from her crotch to her soft, supple, breasts, which stick out noticeably from this angle. He can feel his mind slowing farther, the last of the chaos dissipating as the warm bubble of bliss expands and his thoughts are redirected to pleasuring his wife. His beautiful wife who had given him an order, and he intended to obey.

Finally relaxing, he brings her ankle up to his lips and kissed it reverently. Long delicate fingers slide down and start kneading the muscles in the arch of her foot.

“Mmmm, yes, just like that.”

She promised her Eddie a show if he was good, and he was being very good. Ostara pulls up the fabric of her matching pajama shirt just enough to expose a strip of pale skin above the waistband of her shorts.

Ed's eyes lock onto it, eyeing her up like a starving man looks at a five-star piece of steak with red wine sauce.

Her emerald green nails scratch lightly at the skin. Ed had painted her nails last night and then Ostara had done Oswald's in purple and black stripes while Ed watched intently, committing each step to memory.

The sudden obsession to learn how to use Ostara’s nail kit and mani/pedi kit was odd, but they both figured it was from Ed's weird need to do little things for them as a thank you for all they do for him. A habit both she and Oswald had yet to break and wondered if, like his desire for praise and attention (even the less than desirable kind. Riddler had nearly gotten caught more than once because he was too determined to stay in the spotlight.), his need to prove himself and his intelligence, and control and trust issues, had spawned from his horrid excuse for a childhood, and as such, were so deeply ingrained that they were permanently a part of their husband's personality.

The thought saddens her, that all of her husband's insecurities should be the result of one poor excuse for a human beings mistreatment of such a beautiful, and no doubt more innocent and eager to please, creature such as her darling Edward. Well, she supposes it’s up to her and Oswald to be the balm that soothes their beloved’s poorly healed and aching wounds.

As she contemplated this her hand kept moving further up, pulling the shirt up with it until it bunched around her breasts. Smirking, she unhooked the front latches of the lacy bra and her large breast fall out naturally. She ran her nails lightly across her left nipple giving it a twist before moving to the right.

“Uhn, oh, Eddie,” she moans not only from the expert massage her husband is treating her to but from the sensation at her breast. “You're doing so good.”

Ed preens at the praise, lips kissing up along her shin.

Ostara can feel her cheeks flushing as she watches the way Ed kisses her leg. Worshipping her, and oh, what a thought that was.

“Ed,” her voice is wrecked, the image of Ed on his knees kissing her feet sending lava through her veins. Her hands cup her breasts and squeeze, rolling her pebbled nipples under her thumbs. “Kiss my feet. Worship me.” It's a command, though she can hear the edge of desperation in her own voice.

Ed immediately presses scorching kisses to the arch of her foot, the heel, and her ankle. “I already do.”

A breathy moan tears out of her throat as her grip on her tits falters. She can feel her pussy throbbing and aching for more, as her shorts dampen between her thighs.  She wants him. She needs him to do more to her and her to him. “Let's go upstarts, Eddie.” She stands to her feet, straightening her shirt. “You've earned a nice long night with your wife’s thick length up your gorgeous, tight, ass,” she said, leaving him sitting on his knees on the floor as she slowly makes her way out of the room - never stopping to peek back at him.

Edward looks back and watching her ass jiggle as she walks away. He quickly stands up on shaky legs, adjusts his dress and follows her up the stairs

## ~*~

Once in their bedroom, Edward retrieves the thick purple silicone strap-on cock from the bottom drawer of their nightstand. He also gathers the lube and the box of wet-wipes they typically use to clean up after and sets them on the bed by Ostara.

She beams happily when she notices Ed still standing there, hands folded neatly and awaiting her next order.

“Come here, let me help you out of your dress.”

Ed stands by the edge of the bed with his back to his wife and lets her untie the halter top. The smooth fabric of the dress slides like water off Ed’s body and pools around his feet. Now he stands only wearing his pair of emerald green lace panties.

He steps out of it and stoops to pick it up, swaying his hips playfully. He can feel Ostara’s intense gaze focus on his ass, confined in tightly fitting dark green lace panties.  
  
“Where did those come from?”  
“I bought them and a few other items online. I was waiting to surprise you both. Do you like them?” Ed asks sheepishly, suddenly fearful that he looks ridiculous.  
  
The lace is stretched tight across his semi-erect cock. He had measured himself carefully to ensure he bought a pair that was tight enough to highlight the curve of his ass and draw attention to his cock, but not be uncomfortably tight. His wife's silence is unnerving and he shifts uncomfortably.  
  
“Ed, look at me,” he does so hesitantly. When he meets his wife's eyes he hears an astonished gasp and realizes the noise came from him.  
  
Ostara’s eyes have been reduced to a thin ring of blue around pupils blown wide in desire. There's a fire in her lustful gaze that has Ed's flesh heating up, devouring him in flames of desire. She beckons him closer and Ed scrambles to hang her dress carefully over the back of an armchair and move to her side as quickly as he can.  
  
Once he's standing next to her she lifts her hand to trail her index finger over the lace on his hips. She drags her hand down to cup his erection and Ed's eyes slip closed. He struggles not to buck into her touch and whines needily when her lips trail along his hips.  
  
“You are stunning. A vision. Of course, I like them, and Oswald will love them. Give me a twirl.”  
Ed turns slowly so his wife can see him in the panties from every angle.  
  
“You did a good job, they make your ass look great. Then again I always think your ass looks great. Now, as much as I enjoy seeing you in those, they need to come off so we can get to the real fun.” Ed smirks and hooks his fingers in the elastic band of his panties.  
  
He keeps his eyes locked on his wife’s as he slowly slides them down his long legs.  
“I meant quickly, Ed.” Ed’s smirk widens and he contemplates going even slower but ultimately decides to do as he’s told.  
  
He twirls his panties around his finger before launching them at the armchair. They land neatly on the arm of the chair and Ed giggles a little.

“You know, I’ve been thinking, maybe you could take me shopping—” he turns around to face her— “for dresses and things, I mean.”

Ostara chuckles as she watches red overtake her husband’s face and ear tips. “I can get your measurements from Oswald and we’ll go to some more….exclusive, stores.” The way she says the word ‘exclusive’ tells Ed that she will be taking him to classy establishments that will not judge or disclose his interests.

“Did he show you the sketches he’s done for the three I asked him to make?”

“He did,” She leans into him, laying her hands on his bare chest and kisses his cheek. “You're going to be as stunningly gorgeous as I am. Maybe more with those legs and ass of yours.”

Edward grins and presses his lips to hers for a slow, deep kiss. It’s close-mouthed and the sensation of their lips moving and messaging against each other has sparks dancing behind his eyes.

He breaks their kiss and grazes a thumb slowly across her wet bottom lip. “No one will ever compare to you and Oswald,” he says honestly. “You're both so beautiful that it’s almost ethereal. I’m constantly in a dream and you’re both perfect beings created by my mind because I know no one in the waking world will ever be as loving, or understanding, or as beautiful as my husband and wife.”

Ostara smiles, eyes watering and heart bursting with affection. Ed’s eyes are watery too and she leans into press kisses to his cheeks, nose, and forehead.

His eyelids flutter closed and she kisses those too before pulling back and resting her brow against Ed’s.

“Oh Edward, this is real. And we love you so much. You’re amazing, you deserve this. You are smart, handsome, sexy, and sweet. I could never have imagined I’d end up lucky enough to find a husband like you. And now I have two.” She quickly pulls him back into her and kisses his lips intensely, scratching her painted nails down his back.

Just like that, the atmosphere switches from the syrupy sweet and heavy mood of deep love fuelled emotions back to the burning desire that consumed and controlled them only moments ago.

She gently pushes him back and rips off her shirt. She needs to feel his warm flesh against her breasts. “Will you help me put my cock on, Eddie?

“Of course I will.” He picks up the strap-on from the mattress and dips his hand into her shorts to forcibly tug them down around her knees. “I love it when you get aggressive.”

“I know you do.” He hooks the black straps securely around her waist and thighs. With the strap on secured around her hips, he pushes her down onto the bed.

“Ah!,” she yelped with amusement as her back crashes into the mattress. “Oh, Eddie.” She wraps her hand around the dildo at her center and strokes it. “I can tell you're feeling more like yourself.”

“I am.”

“Good…” She squeezes her left breast while her right-hand slides up and down the length of the sex toy. “Have I ever told you that I still feel like a woman even while I’m wearing this cock?”

“No, but I had no doubt that you did.”

“I'll feel even more like a woman while I watch you suck it.” She lays back and watches her husband glide onto the bed and in between her luscious thighs in one smooth movement.  
  
He crawls up to her grinning fiendishly and helps her remove her shorts the rest of the way. He then nuzzles his nose over her cock and it bobbles up before falling back into its permanently stiff position. He licks his lips, then flicks his tongue over the head of the sex toy.

Watching Edward tease at her cock makes her pussy pulse. “Oh, Eddie, it feels so good,” she jokes, fighting off giggles as she speaks.

The strap on leaves Ostara's petals still exposed to take pleasure, so he spreads her thighs apart- separating the lips between them. He fills his mouth with the silicone cock and dips two fingers inside her drooling cunt.

## ~*~

This time of day isn't actually the normal hour for the mayor of Gotham to make his way home, but Oswald noticed that his chief of staff was out of the office. He knows something is wrong with Edward if he goes home unexpectedly. So Oswald rushed to the manor as soon as found Edward missing.

Upon entering his home, Oswald finds his suspicions confirmed by the green coat thrown haphazardly into the closet instead of being hung neatly. He picks the coat up and hangs it carefully next to his before making his way further into the manor.

He notices his wife isn’t downstairs, but if the fire burning in the living room hearth is anything to by, she was recently. Walking into their bedroom, Oswald's eyes fall on an erotic display, which he honestly isn't surprised to see. He stands in the doorway and watches Edward finger their wife as he sucks her cock.

“Ah… Ah…”, Ostara moans with her eyes closed tightly, lifting her right leg and resting it on Edward's back. Her toes curl as he finger fucks her deeper, hitting her spot with each draw of the hand.

Oswald steps up to the bed, trying his best not to disrupt his spouses, and stands behind Edward's ass which is held up in the air. He sucks on his finger to coat it in saliva as he witnesses Edward's hole flutter with arousal from pleasing their wife. It's time for the good boy to receive an unexpected gift.

Edward instantly pops up when his asshole is suddenly filled with Oswald’s intruding finger. He turns back to find his husband smiling darkly at him.

“Don't let that stop you,” Oswald hisses and moves his finger inside of Edward.

“Ah!”, he cries out with pleasure and slumps back on Oswald's hand to push his finger deeper inside him.

“You're desperate today,” Oswald says and presses his finger on Edward's prostate. “Feeling like a greedy whore, Eddie?”

Edward whimpers, completely at a loss for words at the moment. He was thinking about Oswald just before his husband made his presence known. It was literally like a wish coming true.

“Yes,” Ostara answers for Edward instead, as she sits up from her back. “He's feeling like a whore.”

“I can tell by the way his ass gobbled up my finger. Look at how excited he is to have me inside him.”

“M-m-more!” Edward stammers out, as he strokes his straining cock.

“You're going to get more—” Oswald removes his finger from Edward's ass— “but I just got here. So I’m gonna have a little fun too.”

Ostara rolls out of the bed and takes Oswald's hand to lick the finger that was inserted inside of Edward. She slowly slips it out from between her plump lips and strokes the back of her hand gently over Oswald's cheek. “Welcome home, husband.”

Oswald leans into her and kisses her sweetly on the lips. “Thank you,” he murmurs, then suddenly grabs her by the silicone cock and she laughs out when he yanks her closer. “You two already had something planned?”

“Sort of….”, she answers. “But we were waiting for you.”

“Looks like I arrived just on time.” He slaps his hand over the sex toy so that it bobbles back and forth, drumming against her thighs.

She giggles again. “You're playful today.”

“I know.” He places his hand under her chin and strokes her bottom lip. “You two are lucky.” He then kisses her cheek. “Do you mind if I have a little time with Ed on our own?”

“I don't mind,” she answers honestly. She knows what kind of mood brought Edward home early and she thinks he could really benefit from a little playfulness.

“Thank you,” he replies as she makes her way back to the bed.

Ostara sits at the head to watch the boys have a little personal time together. She’ll touch herself, keeping her eyes fixed on the men she loves and will wait to return only when one of them invites her.

Oswald turns his attention back to Edward and beckons him towards him with the movement of his finger.

Edward picks himself up from the bed and stands before his husband.

“I've missed you today,” Oswald says, trailing a finger down Edward's chest.

“I'm sorry,” Edward apologizes. “I just couldn't be there anymore.”

“It's okay, my sweet.” Oswald takes Edward by the hand and brings him in against his chest. He brushes his nose over Ed's before kissing his lips. “I’m gonna make you feel better,”  he whispers.

Edward leant into the shorter man and rests his head on his shoulder.  “You promise?”, he asks softly, dragging his hands needingly down Oswald’s back.

“Of course I do.” He slowly pulls out of the loving embrace and strokes Edward's cheek. “You look beautiful, Eddie.” He slips his thumb between his husband’s luscious lips. “Especially while you were sucking Ossie's cock.”

Edward's cheeks glow as he seductively slides Oswald's finger from his lip. “You wanna feel my heat around yours?”

Oswald smirks, chuckling from the back of his throat. “I know how much of a cockwhore you are, but I wanna play with you first and make that pretty little prick of yours twitch.”

Edward's heart rate increases in anticipation of what Oswald has in mind.

“Back on the bed, my love, just the way I found you.”

Edward complies and crawls back in bed. He faces his wife at the head of the bed with his ass in the air and ready for Oswald to have his way with it.

“Isn't our wife gorgeous too, Edward.”

“Absolutely.”

“She'll be an idyllic sight while I get you ready to take us both.”

“Both?” Edward says dumbly.

“Isn't that what was already planned?”  Oswald steps up to the bed and slaps his right hand across Edward's pale ass.

“Ah!”, he cries out, clenching his cheeks to the pain.  

“You were planning for this handsome ass to take both of our cocks, right?” He crashed his hand against bare flesh again.

“Ah, fuck!”

“That's not an answer, Eddie.” He spanks his lover again, sending ripples of pain surging through his body. “Now I asked you a question and I would like an answer from my greedy whore,” he says, towering behind Edward dominantly and unbuttoning the jacket of his pinstriped suit.

Edward takes a pause in the brief moments between pleasureable spankings and remembers the time when Oswald first called him a whore. The word was like a dull knife butchering his back - he hated it at first. That word was always meant as an insult to belittle those who greatly enjoyed sex. However, when Oswald said it again— my little whore— and Ostara immediately followed with the phrase, somehow it felt right. Hearing it from both of the people he loved perfectly described him.

Edward was a whore.

A whore for the love they both showered him with. A whore for their touch. A whore for their company. A whore for the life they've all built together. And not to mention that Edward eventually turned out to be the kinkiest of them all. He really loved it when they called him these things. He felt like a man. He felt loved.

Noticing his lover had time to space out while he removed his clothing, Oswald crashes his hand against Edward's bruised, plump, ass and smirks down at the flesh jiggling naturally. “Is this all too much for you already?”

After recovering from another firm blow, Edward mutters, “N-No.”

“I couldn't tell. I thought I lost you for a moment.”

“I’m sorry, I got distracted.”

“Distracted by what?” Oswald tisked and climbed into the bed, crawling up next to Edward. He fists the back of Edward's hair and drags his head up from the mattress so he was eye level with him. “Am I not enough for you?”

Edward gulped and shivered when he saw the irritated look in his eye.

“Do you need Ossie already?”

“No!”, Edward shouted. “You are enough for me.”

“So what made you pause?”, Oswald asked.

“I was thinking about the first time you called me a whore.”

“Oh—” Oswald loosens his grip on Ed’s hair— “I see, well I guess that’s good.”

“Why?”

“Because you know that nobody else is allowed to call you that—” he cuts his eyes up at their wife, who's lazily touching herself as she watches— “beside her and me.” He looks back at Edward before making his way out of the bed and retakes his position behind his husband.

“Yes, I know that,” Edward says.

Oswald lays both hands on Edward reddened cheeks and squeezes them gently. “You’re our little slut, Eddie—” he separates the soft round mounds, further exposing Edward's pink ring of nerves— “and ours alone.” He leans down between Edward's heated crevice. “If anyone besides me or Ostara calls you that—” quickly scrapes his tongue up the length of Edward's crack, causing his lover to writhe and whimper— “or even implies it, tell us, so we can gut that fucker…. Understood?”, he snarled through teeth.

“Y-Y-Yes, Mr. Penguin.”  

Oswald's face softened and he kisses Ed lovingly on the ass before submerging his face between those wide open cheeks, licking and sucking vigorously at Edward's throbbing pucker.

Edward grips and claws at the bedding as his husband eats his ass as if his life depended on it. He gyrates his hips, grinding his ass against Oswald's face.

Oswald laps at Edward's asshole, relaxing the muscle to take what's to come. He stiffens his tongue and dips it inside and flicks it.

“Ah…. Yes!” Edward groans and buried his face in the bed to muffle his intense cries of bliss.

“Don't hold back, Edward,” Ostara encourages and crawls over to Ed. She normally wouldn't get involved before the invitation, but this is all for Edward and she wants him to express himself freely. “You know how much we love to hear your songs of passion.” She plants a kiss on his brow and brushes back the curls that have fallen on his face before returning to the head of the bed. She removes the dildo from the harness around her hips and thick thighs to tease at her clit - giving Edward something else stimulating to focus one.

Watching his wife stroking the silicone cock between the lips of her drooling pussy, Edward no longer holds back his cries. He moans and whimpers loudly as Oswald fucks him faster with his tongue.

Never removing his face from those warm, wet, cheeks Oswald reaches for the bottle of lube. He blows his hot breath against Edward's slickened hole and licks it again, then again, before finally coming up for a breath fresh air. “Oh, Eddie—” he licks his glistening lips— “you taste so fucking good.”

Edward's thighs quiver as he keeps his body from collapsing onto the bed.

“Are you ready for more?” Oswald asks, coating his entire hand with lube and he smirks at the thought of what he's about to do. He gently smears lube over Edward's opening and dips his finger back inside. “So tight,” he says, pushing his finger in deep past the knuckles. “I'm going to fix that.”

“Yes, Oswald, stretch me open,” Edward whined needingly. “My ass is desperate for your cocks.”

“I know it is.” He pumps his hand in and out of his husband. Two fingers carefully became three inside of Edward as his body quivers with beads of sweat misting on his flesh. Oswald not only opens Edward wider, but stimulates the bean shaped bud deep inside of him, ascending him further into endless nirvana.

It takes a little more time, lube, dirty talk, praises of how well Edward is taking it all before Oswald is able to almost fit his entire hand inside his husband’s ass. Every time Edward had gotten close to coming Oswald had slowed the movement of his hand, reaching around to gently tug Edward’s balls.

“Oh, Eddie—” Oswald opens his fingers inside and Edward is fully relaxed— “I think you're ready.”

“Yes! Yes!”, Edward roars, breathlessly. His arms shake and threaten to give out and his leg muscles have long since been numb. He’s been thrashing and contorting himself for an immeasurable amount of time, desperate to come. “F-Fuck me now!”

“As you wish.” Oswald removes his hand and strokes his hard, leaking, cock. As he strokes himself he slathers his length with the remaining lube from Edward's ass and his lover's scent. Without hesitation, or giving warning, Oswald penetrates his cock deep inside Edward's gaping asshole.

“Ah! Ah!”, Edward moans loudly and drops down onto the mattress, arms too exhausted to hold him up. The new position forces his ass higher, and presses him further back against Oswald, who is immensely enjoying the sight of Ed’s ass presented high in the air. He rocks back just in time to take the impact of Oswald's drive. “Ah… Ah… Fuck me harder, Daddy.”

“That's right, Eddie—” he stops thrusting and holds himself deep within Edward— “I am your Daddy.” He scratches his painted nails down Edward's back, leaving behind long angry thin lines. He then continues to fuck his lover vigorously as their bed starts to creak and the room fills with the violent slapping of their body smacking together.

Ed scrambles to get his arms back under him, to brace himself against his Daddy’s powerful thrusts. He manages to get up on his elbows, supporting his weight on his forearms.

“Yes, Daddy, more!” Ostara makes a strangled moan, biting her bottom lip to hold it inside as best she can.

“Uh,” Oswald grunts, eyeing Ostara at the head of the bed and grips tightly at Edward's hips.  “You like….uh—” slams his cock against Edward's prostate again— “what you see,” he pants between words. He asks even though he’s heard her pants and whines for the past several minutes, increasing in pitch every time Edward gets close to coming.

“I've already had one orgsam, so what do you think?” She licks the head of the sex toy dripping with her sweet juices.

“Why don't you put that cock back where it belongs and join us.”

She grins and sits up on her knees to attach the dildo back into the harness. She crawls across the bed and steals Edward's breath with a kiss. “Mmm…” She breaks off the kiss and strokes her hand down Edward's heated face. “You ready for Mama’s cock now?”, she whispers.

“Yes, please, Mama, fuck me as hard as Daddy.”

“Okay, my sweet boy.”

Oswald helps himself to a few more lunges between Edward's burning cheeks before quickly pulling out and leaving Edward's ass throbbing for more.

He and Ostara switch places as they each trail their fingertips delicately across Edward's back in the exchange. Once behind her husband’s inviting ass, Ostara slickened her silicone cock with the lube Oswald left resting on the bed. She circled the tip around Edward's hole then pushed her hips forward to send the sex toy balls deep within her husband.

“Oh, fuck!” Edward, groans with his eyes closed tightly, taking the force of his wife’s penetration. His moans transform to gagging when Oswald fills his mouth with his drooling girth.

“Yes, Eddie—” he thrust his hips— “you love it when I fuck your face.”

Cum and saliva dribble down the side of Edward's lips as he swallows his husband's thick cock. All while Ostara's drive increases from behind - keeping his well-used ass stretched wide.

Oswald fists his hands in Edward's hair, guiding his head up and down his shaft. He suddenly let's go and takes his cock out of Edward's mouth and slaps it lightly on the side of Edward's face, once, and then twice, while grinning fiendishly. “You really are a good boy, Eddie. Taking my cock up your ass, in your mouth, and across your pretty face.”

“I'm the f-fucking best,” Edward says and guides Oswald's cock back between his lips, polishing the rod with his warm spit. “Mmm….”, he hums as he slides his lips down the side as if he was slurping up melting ice cream.

“You are the fucking best,” Oswald praises, breathing heavily. His head falls back as he basks in the moist heat of Edward's mouth and talented tongue.

“He's so eager, Oswald,” Ostara chimes in, bucking her hips against Edward. “I bet he's wondering what's taking so long for us to fill his ass.”

“Ah… Ughn,” Oswald grunts. “Is that what-what you're wondering, Ed?”

Edward takes Oswald’s cock deep to the back of his throat before allowing it to slip from his lips. He kisses his husband's trembling balls and delicately sucks on the sensitive skin, sending shockwaves through Oswald's body. After getting his fill of pleasing Oswald, Edward finally decides to cure their curiosity.

Hooding his deep brown eyes up at Oswald and licking the pre-cum from his luscious lips, Edward mutters breathlessly, “You two know me so well.”

“Of course we do,” Ostara says, slamming into Edward with more force.“That’s what Mamas and Daddies do, we know our baby so we can give them the best possible care.”

Ostara hits his prostate dead on with a particularly sharp thrust and Ed’s arms go out from under him again.

“Are we taking good care of you, baby?” Oswald snarls. “Go on, tell us we take care of you, tell us what a naughty, slutty boy you are.”

Ed reaches for something to brace himself with as his wife’s harsh thrusts slide him up the bed. “Mama! Oh, Mama’s so f-fucking big, yes, yes! Fuck my pretty ass Mama, I need you to fuck me hard. I’m so greedy, please, I need both of you. I want both of you, I want Daddy’s thick cock in me too.”

“You hear that, Mama? He’s such a good boy, doing exactly what we asked. Do you think he should get what he wants?”

Ostara slows her thrusts, noticing how Ed’s hips have started twitching into the mattress. “I think he’s earned it.”

After another light tap with his cock on Edward's face, Oswald makes his way to the foot of the bed and takes his new position. “Come sit on Daddy's lap,” he says.

Ostara pulls out to allow Edward to go to Oswald.

Edward stays on his hands and knees momentarily, body shivering with pleasure as he catches his breath. When he gains the strength to move, he crawls out of bed, standing to his weakened legs, and steps before Oswald. He kisses his husband passionately before turning around and spreading his cheeks wide to reveal his asshole.

“What a sweet looking pink pussy you have there, Ed.”

Edward peeks back as he dips a finger inside himself. He pulls it out and instantly sucks on the finger. “Mmm…”, he hums sensually. “And it tastes like you.”

“Come here, gorgeous.”

Ostara climbs out of the bed and goes before Edward. She kisses him, sharing the flavors of Oswald's pre-cum and his ass with him. She backs him up to Oswald, never breaking their connection.

Oswald grabs Edward by the waist and guides his ass to his rigid cock, sitting Edward down on his lap.

“Ah….”, he moans on Ostara lips when their husband entered him. He grinds himself on Oswald's cock and lays his back against Oswald's chest - allowing Ostara to open his legs and enter him with the silicone toy from the front. “Oh, gods!” His body stiffens as his ass stretched wider,  but he soon relaxes when his lovers start to move inside him, starting off with a rhythm that's slow and steady. “Ah… Ah!” He closes his eyes tightly and tears stream down his cheeks.

“Are you okay, my love,” Ostara ask, gently drying away his tears.

“Ughn, yes,” he answers and cups the right breast of Ostara's bouncing mounds. “You two are so good to me.”

“That's because we love you,” Oswald says in the side of Edward's neck, pushing his cock up into his lover. “We’d-we’d do anything for you.”

“I know!” Edward cries, his rigid cock spanking against his stomach. “Ah… I… F-f-.... Ah…”, he whimpers. “Fuck me harder.” His flesh burns vibrantly as fire scorches through his veins and travels up filling his mind as his lover's fuck him with vigor - slamming their cocks up his ass again and again and again. He can only focus on the intense throbbing of his stuffed hole - burning away all coherent thought from his brain.

“Look at his gorgeous face, Oswald,” Ostara says, driving her silicone cock deeper inside her husband.

Edward can feel himself going limp with ecstasy as both cocks pump in and out of him - always filled with one or two. His head lolls back on Oswald's shoulder with his mouth wide open in an endless stream of moans and screams. “Ahh…. Ughn….” He grabs onto the shoulders of the woman before him and digs his nails into her flesh - his hypersensitive body trembles uncontrollably.

Beads of sweat glisten on his skin, feeling like feather-light caresses as they drip down his body. He can hear Oswald speaking, but he doesn't understand. His brain is so scrambled and drowned in sex that he's not even sure what language his husband speaks.

“You're so beautiful, Ed,” Oswald pants in the shell of Edward's ear. “So sexy impaled on both of our cocks, yet still so tight and trembling around mine.”

The fire builds inside Edward and he feels himself winding up like a spring- the pressure is unbearable- until suddenly it snaps. Edward's strained cock pulsates around the base with each slam against his stomach. He manages to take hold of his flopping dick and strokes it from hilt to blushing tip. It doesn't take much before his cock erupts- the endless sensation of two cocks ripping his ass open is all he really needed- hot splashes of cum paint white streaks across his wife's face.

Ostara opens her mouth and leans forward to catch as much of her husband's load onto her tongue as she can and swallows his offering.  

Oswald watches the display as his cock never stops penetrating Edward's swollen pucker. “Now don't be greedy, dear wife.”

She leans over with a mouth full of cum and kisses Oswald, sharing the salty cream with each other.

Oswald swallows what she gives him and thrusts up into Edward hard. The taste on his lips causing him to lose some self-control. He breaks the kiss with his wife and licks her face clear of Edward's mess, thrills tingling down his spine each time his tongue strokes her soft flesh.

Edward's ass tightens around the two thick lengths still buried within him and he sags even more, sandwiched between the damp bodies of his lovers. His dead weight being held up only by the erect cocks up his ass.

Ostara and Oswald know that their husband is completely spent, but they don't stop fucking that stretched wet hole. Ed whines trying to squirm away from the overwhelming sensation, but they hold him tight - driving their cocks in and out of him again, and again. Making each blow to that ass more powerful than the last.

Edward's eyes closed tightly— his ass dripping with the slick of Oswald's pre-cum— and he drifts in and out of consciousness, slipping into bliss and being pulled back by a sharp prod to his prostate. He feels spread thin, exposed, overstimulated, and high on the intense sensation of two cocks abusing his bundle of nerves with no apparent end in sight. His mind, which normally is constantly working and never letting him rest, is now lost of all intelligent thought.

The taller man's cock twitches pathetically in the palm of his hand, light streams of cum leaking from the blushing head, and sliding down his knuckles. He's still painfully hard even though he feels spent. He doesn't think he has anything left to offer his loves.

The sweaty slapping sound of their bodies colliding together increases in the room as Oswald's thrusts begin to falter. His own release inches closer with every plunge. His body stiffens and his cock empties deep within Edward’s ass. “Oh, fuck,” Oswald grunts as his thick cum coats both cocks in that hole.

Ed moaned, back arching desperately when Ostara hits his prostate in just the right place and at just the right moment. His twitching dick squirts a pitiful spurt of watery semen which manages to land on Ostara’s bouncing large breasts.

After a brief moment of riding out the waves of his release, both Oswald and Ostara suddenly pull out of Edward hard and fast.

Ed can feel the loosened muscles of his gaping hole fluttering around the sudden emptiness and cum floods out of him effortlessly.

They carefully lower Edward onto his back in their bed. His eyes are still closed but he cracks one open when he feels a weight on top of him.

Opening his blurry eyes fully, Edward struggles to focus on the form of his wife, who is straddling him as she removes her strap-on cock. She then sits on Edward’s lap and thrusts her soaked pussy against his semi-erect cock.

“Oh… Oh, Eddie.” She takes his hands then plant them on her breasts and makes him squeezes them.

Oswald picks up the lube from the bed and coats his fingers, then dips them between Ostara’s rosy cheeks.

“Ah!”, she screamed when Oswald enters her ass. “Ah! Yes!” She grinds herself faster on Edward's cock and Oswald’s penetrating digit.  

One finger becomes two inside her and it doesn't take long before she's open just enough to take his cock.

Oswald gently pushes her down against Edward's chest and positions himself behind her, then glides his leaking dick inside.

“Ah, f-f-fuck!”, she stammers and bites down on Edward's shoulder. Her body rocks forward as Oswald fucks her hard from the back.

Ed whines and squirms under both of them - the oversensitized feeling slowly turning from pleasant to painful.

Ostara shushes him brushing his sweat drenched hair away from his forehead and presses a kiss to it. “It's okay, baby,” she breaths upon his flesh. “If you… Ah!”, she moans when Oswald slammed his hips hard against her ass, but she continues to comfort Edward. “If you want it to s-stop, just -- just say the safe word.”

“I c-can take it,” he assures her with a thrust up into her cunt.

“Ah, yes, I see that you can.” Her hand slides down to caress his cheek.

Oswald pulls out of Ostara’s ass and she pushed out the watery release he left inside her. It slides down her crack and lands on Edward's trembling balls.

She removes herself from Edward's cock and crawls up his body until she's kneeling above his head.

Edward now gazes up at the sloppy wet folds of his wife's gorgeous pussy. He opens his mouth obediently and watches as she fingers herself above him. The mixture of all of their juices drip from her body and land in Edward's mouth.  

Oswald lays down beside his husband, caressing his hand over his lover's chest. “Do you like the way we taste, Ed?”, he whispers.

Edward licks his lips and swallows. “Yes,” he breathes. “I love the way my Mama and Daddy taste…. I love you both so much.” He lifts his head and buries his face inside Ostara's warm drenched pussy.

“Ah… Oh, Ed!” She begins to grind against his face.

Edward's tongues traces lazy half-awake circles around the throbbing pink bud between her pussy lips and suddenly there's a sharp tug on his hair followed by Oswald's voice growling in his ear.

“You can do better than that, can't you?” Oswald lays his hand on their wife's ass and rubs her reddened cheeks before dipping his finger inside her. He can feel her body tense. “Or did we break you?” He goes on to say in the shell of Edward's ear, slowly pumping his finger in and out of Ostara's ass. “Did we fuck you so hard and so relentlessly that you're floating away. I wonder if you can even understand me right now.”

Ed hums with a mouth full of pussy, trying to express that he can hear his husband. Even though it sounds like Oswald is talking through a wall.

Ostara grinds faster against Ed. She whines when he closes his lips around her clit, drinking up every drop. “That's my good boy,” Ostara pants. She grips onto the headboard to help keep her balance as she rides her husband's face. “Eat me out just like that.”

Edward throws his head back onto the pillow under him and takes several deep breaths before continuing to lazily pleasure his wife with his tongue.  

“Ah… Oh, fuck.” She rolls her hips. “P-Poor baby, all fucked out and weak. Just laying there and letting me do all the work on your face…. Ah!” Her legs start to quiver around Edward's head and she tries desperately to keep them from closing around him. The pleasure between her thighs and up her ass is beginning to wear her thin, even though she won't admit it. Teasing Edward is what she derives the most pleasure from. “You -- you like it when Mama uses you like a cheap whore.”

The bed suddenly shifts by Edward and his eyes fly open to see Oswald kneeling by his head facing their wife.

Oswald removes his finger from her ass and holds them under Edward's nose so he can take in the scent of her. Edward body shivers in response. The shorter man then takes his other hand and grabs Ostara by the short black hairs on the back of her head and kisses her forcefully.

She moves one hand from the headboard and slides it down Oswald's bare chest all the way to his cock and strokes his length above Edward's head.

Oswald breaks away from Ostara's kiss the instant she wraps her hand around his shaft. “Oh, yes…”, he breaths and his head falls back in bliss. He moves his fingers from under Edward's nose and sucks off the flavor of their wife. “Mmm…”, he slips the ass scented digit from his lips.

“Eddie makes such a good whore, doesn't he?... The -- The way he took our cocks so easily,” he murmurs and cups his wife's large pillowy right breast- rolling and pinching at her nipple.

She bucks her hips at the feeling and the lips between her thighs drip even more onto Ed's face. Oswald's hand slides down from her breast and slips two fingers easily inside Ostara’s drooling cunt, helping his husband in making her scream.

Edward pleasure his wife with his tongue even though he feels so close to passing out.

“Look at him, Ossie,” Oswald says, as their wife's mind is being drowned in sex. “He's still trying to tease us. Maybe we didn't wear him out enough. Maybe his greedy little cunt still needs to be fucked more,” he snarls through his teeth.

Ed whimpers, body lightly trembling without his control. The thought of another round of being fucked in the ass is something he would never normally opposed to, but his body is too tired and protests the idea.

Edward drops his head again leaving Oswald to play with that pussy while he takes a few breaths and shifts his head a little to peek through Ostara's open legs. He notices the dirty talk has gotten another rise out of him, literally. Ed's cock is semi-erect and twitching, even though he’s positive he couldn’t possibly go another round.

Oswald noticed Edward's squirming he removes his fingers from inside his wife. He repositions himself between Edward's legs and traces the head of Edward's cock with his pussy soaked finger. After circling the tip a few times, Oswald's hand envelopes his husband’s shaft. “I guess we really didn’t wear you out enough, or are you getting off on by being called a fucking  slut.”

Ossie grips both hands back on the headboard and jerks her hips, moving frantically as her own orgasm approaches.

“I -- I don’t know, Oswald,” she forces out her words, as her her body flushes and floods with warmth. “B-But maybe being soaked by my pussy will do the trick,” she says breathlessly.

Ed whines again trying to squirm away from the loose fist curled around his manhood. The rhythm of Ostara's hips started to falter as she tried to hold back her release. She needs to give her lover a shower and can feel it all approaching quickly. “Hmmm, Os! I bet his cunt is still so loose from our huge cocks,” she says with the intention to get another rise of out Edward and it works.  

Ed is really writhing now, the haze from before shrouding his mind again as he tries to fight off the overwhelming feeling around his cock. His entire body is sensitive and is feeling sore. Being touched so intimately again is almost painful, but his mind is dulled enough that the agony is just on the line between pleasure and actual pain.

Ossie keens, hips pressing down firmly against Ed’s face. He’s gone slack-jawed and he’s pretty sure she’s smothering him, but Ed tries to keep enough sense to flick his tongue against her clit. He brings his right hand between her legs and finger fucks her in hopes to make up for his lack of coordination.

Her body stiffens as it's taken over by the tingling waves of her orgasm, but she pleads Edward not to stop. His shower is just on the way.

Oswald watches them and keeps a steady rhythm around Edward's overstimulated cock. From the movement of Ostara’s body over Edward's face he can tell that the bed will be soaked. He knows that she just needs a little more encouragement to let it all go. “Just relax Ossie and give our Eddie what he craves.”

With a few more strokes deep inside Ostara’s cunt, she wails again as she squirts warm liquid all over Ed’s face and the bed. “Ah… Ah, shit!”

Oswald removes his hand from Edward's dick and helps draw out more clear liquid from their wife. He dips two fingers in to join Edward's between her legs until she squirts again.

Edward's face is being drenched in her hot sex as he gasps for air. He couldn't be more satisfied as he licks his lips and drops his head down onto the soggy pillow.

She holds herself above him, breathing heavily, body quivering as the current of her multiple orgasms rush through her body. When movement returns to her, she moves to the right side of Ed's body and lays down next to him and laps up her release from his face.

Opening Edward's legs wider, Oswald picks up the purple silicone cock his wife was wearing from the mattress and reinserts it inside his husband.

Ed’s pretty sure he screamed as the head of the sex toy slams against his prostate. Oswald keeps it pressed there, only pulling out a few inches before forcing it back in. He does this again and again, alternating the speed.

Edward opens his mouth to moan and is immediately thwarted by Ostara’s tongue. He thrashes against the bed, back arching, nails clawing into the sheets, thigh muscles spasming, and toes curling as he cries into his wife’s mouth. He sucks on her tongue like it’s candy, enamored with the flavor of her release, which is saturating both their mouths. Finally, he fades out again riding on the waves of intense pleasure that feels like lava slowly burning up his body. There’s pressure like an anvil pressing him down into the mattress as he fights to breathe past all his crying and moaning.

When he climaxes this time it’s like being snapped in half, pure pleasure so overwhelming that it sweeps him away. He doesn’t actually come, his body is too spent to do anything besides leak a few drops of semen. His mind blank and body exhausted.

For a few moments, he’s drowning in bliss until the emptiness in his mind and soreness of his body carried him away and he passes out, senses overwhelmed by euphoria.

Oswald immediately removes the toy and looks at his wife. “I think we might have overdone it.”

She snorts but is also slightly worried about the fact that Ed is unconscious. It takes some maneuvering but they manage between the two of them to get Ed into the bathroom and seated slumped against Ostara on the toilet, while Os runs the hot water and goes about getting some chocolate and wine.

## ~*~

Ed roused from unconsciousness a few moments later to the feeling of warmth all around him and the scent of roses in the air. He cracks an eye open, feeling blissed out and exhausted. He’s positive he won’t be able to walk tomorrow and he’s also sure his voice is wrecked. He’s in the tub, settled in his wife’s lap with Oswald at the other end of the tub. His husband notices he’s awake and presses a wine glass to his lips. He drinks slowly, feeling the sweet liquid soothe the back of his throat. There are fingers petting through his hair and lips being pressed to his neck.

“Welcome back, baby,” his wife teases.

“Mmmm,” he hums, head lolling back against her large breasts.

“Are you ok?” Oswald rests the glass of wine on the floor and leans over to massage Edward's shoulders. “We didn’t mean to fuck you unconscious. You really should have used the safe word if it was becoming too much.”

“No. Felt re’l’y good.” His words are slurred like he’d drank an entire bottle of the whiskey Oswald keeps in his study.

Edward allows Oswald to feed him a few pieces of chocolate and help him finish the glass of wine.

Ostara then grabs a soft cloth and starts gently rubbing Edward down, washing off all the sweat and cum on his body. Oswald moves closer to help hold him up while they wash and rinse his hair. He feels a little bad for making them support his weight, but he honestly can’t open his own eyes more than a crack.

He must have drifted off because the next thing he’s aware of is Ostara’s soft voice asking him to try and stand up. He supposes Oswald’s knee can’t take Ed’s weight getting him out of the tub and it’s probably slippery. He lurches to his feet, ass and thighs aching, and stumbles into Oswald, who braces himself on the counter.

‘S’rry,” He mumbles. Oswald chuckles, assuring him it’s fine and they help maneuver him back to the bedroom.

Ostara dons some panties and a robe and strips the sheets and pillowcase, also gathering their discarded clothing. She tosses the dirty linen in the hamper and hangs her lover's suits up on the hangers used to indicate they need to be sent to the cleaners. She slips into the hallway to rifle through the linen closet for fresh bedding.

Waiting for her to finish freshening the bed, Ed sways dangerously on his feet still mostly depending on Oswald to hold him up.

“Daddy, ‘m tired,” Ed whines. The word ‘daddy’ tips Oswald off that Ed’s still in his mental subspace and a pleasing tingle runs through him. If Ed’s still in his relaxed happy state then he’ll sleep through the night and probably sleep in tomorrow. Good thing it’s Saturday.

Oswald contemplates settling Ed in the armchair while they wait, but he’s afraid Ed will drift off and then they might not be able to get him up again.

Ostara comes back and Oswald figures it’d go faster if he helped so he eases Ed into the chair and warns him not to fall asleep yet. He helps his wife put new linen on the bed and pillows, carefully arranging things the way Ed normally has them, even though the OCD man is currently too out of it to notice. Ostara disappears again, determined to get some actual food in Ed since he’d skipped dinner. Oswald doesn’t think the other will be conscious long enough to eat, but it’s worth a try. He retrieves a pair of Ed’s boxers and one of his t-shirts with a video game logo is printed on the front, but Oswald has no idea what it is.

Ed whines and protests movement as Oswald shimmies the green boxers up his legs, coaxing the tired man into lifting his ass enough to finish pulling them on. The t-shirt is slightly easier, and Oswald coos at the rumpled mess of curls left behind after pulling the shirt over the other’s head.

Ed blinks owlishly, and if he was more mentally aware at the moment he’d be pouting over his husband’s obvious coddling.

Oswald ignores the twinge in his leg and helps Ed limp over to the bed and settles him against the headboard. Poor thing, his ass was going to be so sore in the morning. He settles next to his husband and smiles softly when Ed slumps over to rest his head on Oswald’s shoulder, Ostara reappears with a grilled ham and cheese sandwich and some orange juice.

Ed’s mostly asleep, eyes closed and vocabulary restricted to hums, grunts, and whines. He’s clearly upset at being disturbed from his slumber if his nose wrinkle is anything to go by, but apparently, food is an appealing enough thought to make him sit up straighter.

Ostara takes up position on the other side of their husband, otherwise, he’d fall over again. The man is too tired to feed himself but neither of them minds feeding him. It’s a slow process but eventually, he finishes and Ostara sets the tray aside.

They reposition Edward so that he’s lying down and Ed waits for them both to settle before shifting to rest his head on Ostara’s chest. Ossie smiles, running her fingers through his soft hair and gently working out the tangles caused by not brushing it after their bath.

Oswald curls around Ed’s back, rubbing at his hip gently and kissing his cheek. Ed sighs and melts into their embrace, nuzzling into his wife’s chest.

“Lo’ you Mama, Daddy,” he mumbles.

“We love you too, sweetheart,” Oswald replies softly.

“So much, now go to sleep, baby,” Ostara whispers, nuzzling a kiss into his hair.

As Ed drifts off into a deep sleep he hears first his husband's voice, softly humming some soft song he doesn’t recognize, it’s not the one he sang with Oswald that the shorter man’s mother sang almost every night when he was a child. But it’ slow and sweet and soothing so Ed doesn’t dwell on it, too tired to even if he wanted to anyone. Then Ostara’s voice joins in, so it’s probably a different song from their childhood, or not, he doesn’t particularly care.

The sweet harmony of his spouses’ voices carries him further into sleep, completely at ease in his own body and without the whirlwind of chaos in his head. Edward’s has never felt happier, safer, or felt more loved, in his entire life


End file.
